Simply Friends
by Lollipop456
Summary: How can you stop yourself from loving somebody? The trouble is you can't. Obidala fic! My first ever Star Wars fanfic, so don't flame me.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes In Life..._

_We fall in love with the wrong people_

_The reasons for the wrong are many_

_But one reason, the main reason is ourselves_

_When we are deprive of love..._

I was only 20 of years when I first met Queen Amidala, of course, at that moment...she wasn't queen. She was only 14 then. Her first words that I heard from her..."We are brave, your highness." I could never get that voice from my head, but I certainly couldn't come wallowing to my master. I was a Jedi. Trained to not to love anyone. Besides, I was much older than she was. In wisdom, and in age. But her dark curls, her brown eyes...Could it be impossible for me to fall in love?


	2. Padme's POV

_Love and Magic_

_Have A Great Deal In Common_

_They enrich the soul,_

_and delight the heart._

_And they both take practice_

My first glance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his green eyes met my brown. My first thought was _"How could he be a Jedi? He is much too young" _ but then I could clearly see that he wanted to be one. He saved my queen, with little asisstant from his master. I had my head lowered just so he couldn't see my face, or else I would have the fear of humilation. But then, when I first walked into that shop. I saw him...a little boy. Anakin Skywalker. He was very small and thin, not to mention pale and covered in dirt. But I couldn't help but befriend him, I mean. He did need a friend. And from everyone's point of view, Master Kenobi wouldn't tolerate having friends. Me and Anakin were very close in age, not to mention we both had dreams bigger than our minds could hold.

Over the course of time, I felt myself befriending Anakin more and more. But loving Obi-Wan at the same time. What was I to do? Befriend Ani or confront my feelings?


	3. ObiWan's POV

_Perhaps people like us cannot love_

_Ordinary people can-_

_that is their secret_

After getting off of that dreadful Tatooine, and confronting a Sith Lord. Not to mention, picking up a complete stranger. I wasn't sure if I was liking this mission, or doing it for the sake of impressing Padme. As we both reached to check on a droid, our eyes locked. She smiled slightly and stood back up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this droid belonged to you-" Padme apologized, but I saw no reason for her to.

"It's not my droid. It's the ships, I was just expecting it for any connection failure" I pratically stumbled over my own words.

"Master Kenobi, I-" Padme began.

"What's wrong, Miss Amidala?" I asked eagerly

"I wish you luck on your next mission." Padme finished

I nodded my head in gratitude and walked away, how come I was hoping to hear "I like you." I am a Jedi, why were my feelings testing me like this? I wanted to tell Master Jinn, but for the sake of my teachings...I had to keep quite.


	4. Padme's POV 2

_Which is worse..._

_Saying something and wishing you hadn't_

_Or saying nothing and wishing you had_

We arrived on Coruscant, I watched as Obi-Wan left the ship. I wanted to pursue him, but my feet wouldn't move. Then I saw him, I saw little Anakin...bright-eyed and happy to be free of his slavery. He intrigued me, and I couldn't tell why I was intrested in this child. I felt my heart had two strings from that moment on, and now I had both of them being tugged on. I kept pacing in the office quarters, and I couldn't stop. I wanted to love Obi-Wan, but I knew I couldn't. I was Senator now and ruined my chances of being with him. And that's what made the pain worse. Why was I hoping that any second, Obi-Wan was going to walk through the door. There was a sudden knock on my door, it was Dorme, my best friend and a fellow handmaiden.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There was a boy here to see you, Senator. But I fear Chancellor Palpatine has taken him off" Dorme explained.

'His name?' I asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, my lady" Dorme stated.

I stood there in oblivion for awhile, why would Ani want to come to me? Surely, he would go to Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan.

"Did he tell you why he was here?" I asked in a distractive manner.

"To say goodbye, my lady. The Jedi's are leaving" Dorme said in a sad voice.

"Leaving? For where?" I asked immetidately.

"I don't know, my lady" Dorme said softly.

"Thank you, Dorme" I whispered.

Dorme left me alone, that is when I felt tears running down my face. But only one questioned stuck in my head:Was I crying for Anakin or for Obi-Wan?


	5. ObiWan's POV 2

_You know you are in love_

_When you see the world in her eyes_

_and her eyes everywhere in the world_

Me and Master Jinn took Anakin back to the Jedi Temple with us. He was presented before the council, where Qui-Gon took him on as his apprentice. Making me now, a Master Jedi. If only Padme could see me, she would be happy...and that is the best feeling for me. Knowing SHE was happy. She was my best friend, and nothing more. But how I wished it was more, but I knew where my loyalty lied. My loyalty was with the teachings of the Jedi. I went to bed that very night, and had a horrific dream of her...crying. Laying on her bed, and weeping, pratically mourning something. I could hear her voice:

_"Obi-Wan...No. Come back please. Please come back" Padme sobbed_

I woke up in a cold,damp sweat. I dipped my hands in a basin, and splashed my face with warm water. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. I felt if I kept on thinking it was just a dream, then maybe my instincts would go away...they didn't. I slipped on my cloak and hooded my head, I went to go meditate. Master Yoda was already there.

"Master Yoda, I apolgize. I didn't think anyone was-" My words stopped, when Yoda turned his head towards me.

"Late it is. And rest you need" Yoda said calmly.

I bowed and powered back towards my quarters, but all I could think about was that dream. Why was she missing me and not Anakin? They had grown extremely fond of each other. I just hoped it was a dream...That's all I hoped.


End file.
